tokeshi_no_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
WCWF Flash Flood v2 (8/6/1996)
screen is shown, the picture is static. Suddenly, something busts through the screen, at least it looks that way, and the letters WCWF lowers from above. The words 'World Championship Wrestling Federation' fade in underneath. A man says, "The WCWF - Wrestling Future". music plays, which would remind viewers of the Sportscenter theme, and the camera focuses in on a studio. The format is like that of Sportscenter. Matt Fountain: Welcome to Flash Flood. I am your host Matt Fountain. Well, in the second day of action we have more disturbin comments from Damage Inc. and some more WCWF superstars introduce themselves to the world. First let's look at these comments from Legion. to Legion >The scene cuts to Legion, sitting alone in the darkness, totally dark,it is only just possible to make out his face, nothing else is visible< Legion: >quietly<"I speak again...and it would do you all well to listen. That which is known as Legion is beyond control...I feel the loss of self within self. Sometimes....even I feel I go too far, even I feel too much has been done. It is not the Todd Patriot's, or the Cannonball Brown's, or the Bladrunner Marsh's, or any of the other men I have put out of wrestling I grieve for this night.....It is me." back to Fountain Fountain: his eyebrows I think a couple of that guys pipes are clogged if you know what I mean. Speaking of which, here is someone who may want to clean those pipes. of female fans in the background Fountain: Here's another of the WCWF new wrestlers who's already proving a big hit with the female fans, Bill "Flyboy" Thomas. Bill: Hi! Matt, nice to see you again. hands with Matt at the camera Fountain: I believe you have a few things you'd like to share with us Bill. Bill: Well I just like to say what a great pleasure it is to be part of the WCWF, you know I can't believe what some of these wrestlers like , Damage Inc or whatever there called are saything about the WCWF,these guys just have no respect, I mean this is one great wrestling fed! It also makes me laugh all these big men, like Fear and Devon Storm, with their big talk saying I'm gonna do this and I'm gonna do that, cause that's all they are talk! And to prove that I'll be bringling along my high flying skills to the 30 man battle royal showing them that it takes to win one of the titles! My respect though goes out to Ryan Cawdor it's nice to see a fellow former serviceman willing to prove himself in the squared circle. Well gotta go now Matt, yet another training session.. at the camera up and shakes hands with Matt Fountain: You've raised some how can I put it, interesting points there Bill I believe that there was something you'd like your fans to know before you go. Bill: Yeah! I'd just like to let me female fans know that the rumour that my fan club will be closed for a while due to the sheer volume of applications is not true, and that I've taken on a few extra people to deal with the numbers, so keep them coming! and waves at the fans as he leaves Fountain: Well, there's another serviceman turned superstar in the WCWF...speaking of those coming from the service... to two men inking deals in an office Fountain: voiceover Today, the Air Force signed a contract in the WCWF. It will only be a matter of time before they make their presence felt here in the WCWF. So, maybe these 2, "Flyboy" and Ryan Cawdor will become good friends. Speaking of Ryan, let's see some prerecorded comments from the superstar. to Ryan Cawdor Cadwor Standing in a dimly lit room, The left side of his face is hidden in shadow Cawdor: Assaf... Note how easy it is to say that with contempt...You call your self the terminator. It is to laugh. I see you through the eyes of one you has seen your type before, sound and fury signifying nothing. You speak of flame and fire, I *HAVE* burned, I have been purified in glorious and riteous combat! You are no warrior, no matter what you try to imply. On friday at the battle royale, you will be...purged, from the ranks of the WCWF. Nothing can stop that now, come to your destiny. Come to your destruction! Stalks off into the Darkness... Fade to Black back to Fountain Fountain: So, Cawdor tells Assaf who is going to take him out at the battle royale. When we come back from the break, we'll hear from more superstars about the upcoming battle royale. Commercials Fountain: We're back. Let's see some of those comments I was talking about earlier. to The Mosher **scene shows the Mosher in his personal training room taking a break** Mosher: Looks like we have some real losers here already in the WCWF. From reading the roster, it looks like we have a federation of LOSERS!!! A lot of jobbers. A few well known rejects from other feds. This Battle Royal will very easy. Heres my strategy. Shssssh....dont tell. TO KICK EVERYONES ASS and get some gold at the same time! So president. Put me in the Battle Royal, or should i say the Mosher's victory party. YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **slaps the camera** **static** to Heavy Metal (Man steps out of the shadows and you see he has long brown hair, a good build and he is wearing a black shirt...he has a terrifying look in his eyes as he glares into the camera) Man: I'll say this right now...I don't care who you are...I don't care how you do things around here...if I don't like you and you know I don't like you...then watch your back...but if I don't like you and you don't know this...then all of you should be watching your back! I'm not in this for titles...I'm in this to kick all of your pathetic asses in! You haven't experienced pain...until you've experienced it from HEAVY METAL!! WCWF...I have two words for all of you right now....ROCK ON!!! (Metal laughs as the camera fades to black) to the Undertaker with his manager Paul Bearer The Undertaker: All of you mortals who think that you can defeat the Undertaker in a battle royal, think again!! Your souls are clouded in fear of me, and the Darkside......You will REST IN PEACE...unnnnnnnnnn to Scott Pierce Pierce: This is ooh!"100% Nat-ur-al"Scott Pierce again. Just letting all you fat-asses and steroid freaks out there know that after I'm finished with Big Ass Vader I'm coming after each and every one of you. I'm gonna show you that steroids and lard ain't no match for hard 100% natural physical training.Ooh!"100% Nat-ur-al" Scott Pierce plots his revenge and it begins this Friday. I'm throwing you all out on your big fat asses. to Fountain Fountain: So, this time Pierce says he will take out all the 'bully' characters in the Battle Royale. Let's see these comments from Vader's manager...Jason Aaron! Jason Aaron: O.K. lets get down to business, this is the first time I've spoke but rest assured it won't be the last! I manage The most vicious man in Wrestling Vader, and the most Feared Tag Team in wrestling the Road Warriors!!! They will be now known as the EXTREME TEAM! When you speak to us you better show the respect we deserve. I will be doing the talking and the business aspect of the Extreme Team. So my first order of business is to receive the World Titles for my men. But if the Pres. thinks we have to beat up everyone in this league I guess well go along with it. So enter us in you tournments. Second, Scott Pierce are you an idiot? Why would you challenge Vader? Are you retarded? Do you have a death wish? Vader will take you out first. Pillman and the Clique, We will make an example of you girls! Just wait and see what we got for you! It's been your pleasure, I'm Out!!! to Fountain Fountain: And today, Marc Kardon interviewed Erik Coy at a training session. to training session (Marc Kardon is standing with The Crippler Erik Coy) (Coy grabs the microphone away from Marc) Coy: Give me that you bald headed little oaf! Marc: hey hey watch it buddy. Coy: What little man? Marc: I said watch it, I gotta bad back. Coy: OH YEAH! (Marc interrupts) Marc: can we just get on with the interview? Coy: yeah but first you get one thing straight, don't interrupt me again or I'll smack that little bald head of yours. Marc: OKAY! OKAY! Coy: now what the hell do you want to talk about? I didn't come out here to waste my time. Marc: allright... Marc: What do you think about this great fed here in the WCWF? Coy: What do I think? I just came here for one thing. Marc: and whats that? Coy: To serve my purpose Marc: What purpose is that? Coy: You wanna know? Well I'll tell you. My purpose is to disable, to paralyze and to maim. Coy: one last message to all the competitors in the WCWF. Mess with the Best, Die like the Rest. (Coy drops the microphone and walks out) back to Fountain Fountain: Yet more superstar who is attempting to win some gold in this Friday's Battle Royale. Don't miss it...Friday Night Live, August 9th at Madison Square Garden...there are still some upper row tickets left. We've got to take a break, as we go to the break...we'll show you comments from Bryan Clarke. to Bryan Clarke Clarke: "Well you bunch of lowlife marks out there in TV land, it's just a few short days till the tournaments....till the battle royal. And do you know? I think we won't be coming out of there with any gold...heh heh...Legion's been disqualified from a battle royal before, so why not this one? "And what's this I hear about an open challenge being issued? Son, you look good, and you speak real nice, but I don't think you've got what it takes to go against the corporation. Unless of course you're suffering from some sort of delusion that makes you think you could beat Legion in a Falls Count Anywhere match? That's a Falls Count Anywhere Streetfight, to you son...get someone to read the rules to you. And when you're done, get your sorry ass out into the ring....and wait for your destiny. Shit, is that the time, I'm outta here, I got better things to do than this!" >Clarke leaves, and as he does, you hear him shouting "Oh yeah, and we want the next feature interview too! Set it up or we'll hurt your announcers!"< Commercials the screen comes back on the words August 25th are standing upright in a ring. Suddenly a steel cage drops down around the ring and the bars bend themselves to form the word Kaged. [Cuts back to Fountain Fountain: That's right, Kaged. You don't want to miss our first pay-per-view extraveganza coming to you live from on August 25th! Well, let's look at Championship Frenzy so far. In the 30-man battle royale we have the following participants: names them as they are shown on the screen in some sort of picture/pose The Music Man "100% Natural" Scott Pierce Ryan Cawdor Fear Assaf "The Terminator" Levavy "Almighty" Devon Storm Legion Brian Pillman Fire Marshall Will* Super Mario* The Mosher Bill "Flyboy" Thomas Vader Luke Skyrunner* The Undertaker Erik "The Crippler" Coy * = jobber back to Fountain Fountain: There are still 15 slots left in the Battle Royale. The superstars better start entering their name in the basket, the deadline is the 7th. On that day, the President says we will find out who the first two in the ring will be. Fountain: And here is the tag-team tournament bracket....but first...ladies and gentleman, i found out who the Mystery Team was today at the training session. to training session with Matt Fountain in the ring MF: Ladies and gentlemen, here are Steve Austin and Chris Benoit TLC- The Loose Cannons. "C.R.E.A.M." by the Wu-Tang Clan music starts and TLC comes out. Austin takes his glasses off and charges at a section of the crowd booing the team. Meanwhile, Benoit has grabbed a vacant chair and thrown it in the ring, nearly hitting Matt. They get on the apron and enter between the middle and top rope. Austin grabs the mic. Steve Austin: Is this damn thing on? Matt Fountain: Yes it is and in fact we're gonna use it too. Chris Benoit: Good, cause we gotta say a few things. We got ourselves a match against the Flying Spainards, and we're going to hurt them and after the match they won't be doin much flying for a long time. MF: What if you guys lose your match? Austin grabs the mic and pauses for a few seconds. SA: You know what the hell I hate? (looks Fountain right in the face) Ignorant people like YOU! MF: I'm just being professional, and if losing is a soft spot, I won't touch it. CB: Shut up you little hog! Losing is anything but soft, it's hard. How bout' we fight right now and you'll see how it feels to get your ass whooped, and lose. MF: No thanks. SA: That's right. Guess what, We're not satisfied. GET ON YOUR KNEES AND TELL ME YOU"RE SORRY! MF: I'm outta here. Matt Fountain drops the mic and leaves. Benoit grabs the mic CB: Don't let it happen ever again! Now onto business. Flying Spainards you're going to feel the wrath of the Cannons. (hands the mic to Austin) SA: FLYING SPAINARDS, YOU'RE THE FIRST ON THE SHITLIST. AFTER WE GET THROUGH YOU WE ARE GOING TO CAUSE HAVOC, AND MAKE UP OUR OWN RULES. IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW, WELL, WE'LL JUST OPEN UP A CAN OF WHOOPASS AND KICK EVERYONES ASS. Austin throws the microphone into the aisle and Benoit pulls the railing down. Austin gets into a security guard's face and calls him a pig. TLC heads back to the dressing without their music playing though. tag team bracket comes on the screen and Fountain reads it out... Sunday, 8/11 Friday, 8/16 The Loose Cannons Friday, 8/16 ----------------------- | #1 vs. |---------------- | | The Flying Spaniards | | ----------------------- | | Tuesday, 8/13 vs. |---------------- | | Extreme Team | | ----------------------- | | | | | #2 vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | ----------------------- | | | Sunday, 8/11 vs. |---------------- | Brutal Force | World Tag Team Champs ----------------------- | | | #3 vs. |---------------- | | | | | | | ----------------------- | | | | Tuesday, 8/13 vs. |---------------- | The Daemons | ----------------------- | | | #4 vs. |---------------- | | ----------------------- Losers Bracket.... Friday 8/16 (entire bracket) Loser match #1 --------------- | vs. |---------------- | | Loser match #4| | --------------- | | vs. |---------------- | Loser match #2 | Television Tag Team Champs --------------- | | | vs. |---------------- | Loser match #3| --------------- Fountain: Still no word on who that mystery team could be...but we are sure to find out Sunday at Sunday Assault. And what a coincidence...Jason Aaron tells the Clique how they will make an example out of them, they are their first round opponents! Fountain: Well, that is gonna do it for this edition of Flash Flood. Tune in tommorow and see what is going on with your favorite superstar. Till next time, I'm Matt Fountain! So long! =)